leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kalos Route 19
Route 19 (Japanese: Route 19) is a route in eastern Kalos, connecting Couriway Town and Snowbelle City. The route is also known as Grande Vallée Way (Japanese: ラルジュバレ Large Vallée Way). Route description The main path exits south from Couriway Town and immediately meets a three way intersection. The can turn west and venture to a boggy area where is required for navigation; this is an isolated area of the route with various s, and the player must return to this intersection to continue traveling along the route. Heading south allows the player to hop across some small platforms, ending at Lovelyn running back and forth. Taking the east path goes to a raised plateau including Sera that eventually terminates at the same location with Lovelyn. From this intersection, the player can head counter-clockwise through the purple flowers and collect a PP Up. The other direction is west across a long bridge, where three of the player's rivals will battle them in a row on the first trip across as part of the storyline. On the other side of the bridge, which provides a panorama of the Surf area below, a simple path continues past more purple flowers and into the gate leading to Snowbelle City. The weather on this route frequently turns rainy. Items Josette, south of the Couriway Town Gate (hidden)|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} Ivy & Orrick (requires ) (hidden)|X=yes|y=yes}} )|X=yes|y=yes}} Clementine in the west part of the swamp area (requires ) (hidden)|X=yes|y=yes}} and )|X=yes|y=yes}} )|X=yes|y=yes}} ) (regenerates after 7 days)|X=yes|y=yes}} )|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} Sera in the east (hidden)|X=yes|y=yes}} }} }} Natural objects East of swamp , , or on a yellow Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a yellow Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a yellow Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a yellow Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a yellow Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a yellow Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a yellow Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on a spiky rock during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on a spiky rock during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on a spiky rock during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on a spiky rock during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a round rock during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} West of swamp , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a green Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} , , or on a purple Berry tree during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on grass during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on grass during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} or on grass during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} Pokémon }} Trainers 150px|Hex Maniac|Josette|1,600|2|710|Pumpkaboo|♀|50|None|710|Pumpkaboo|♀|50|None|36=ジョゼット|37=Josette}} 150px|Rangers|Ivy & Orrick|8,480 Requires |2|128|Tauros|♂|53|None|241|Miltank|♀|53|None|36=サクラとケン|37=Sakura and Ken}} 150px|Swimmer ♀|Coral|832 Requires |1|618|Stunfisk|♀|52|None|36=ミサキ|37=Misaki}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Clementine|4,320 Requires |1|594|Alomomola|♀|54|None|36=シノブ|37=Shinobu}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Ambre|4,080 Requires |2|587|Emolga|♀|51|None|326|Grumpig|♀|51|None|36=ミドリ|37=Midori}} 150px|Pokémon Ranger|Shinobu|4,080 Requires |2|335|Zangoose|♂|51|None|614|Beartic|♂|51|None|36=ハルト|37=Haruto}} 150px|Sky Trainer|Sera|5,200|2|164|Noctowl|♀|50|None|142|Aerodactyl|♂|52|None|36=セイラ|37=Seira}} 150px|Fairy Tale Girl|Lovelyn|1,568|3|122|Mr. Mime|♀|49|None|184|Azumarill|♀|49|None|683|Aromatisse|♀|49|None|36=アイナ|37=Aina}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSShauna.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |prize= 5,100 |location=Kalos Route 19 |locationname=Route 19 |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSShauna.png |size=150px |prize= 5,100 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 19 |locationname=Route 19 |pokemon=3}} | | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSShauna.png |size=150px |prize= 5,100 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 19 |locationname=Route 19 |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSTierno.png |size=150px |prize= 5,200 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 19 |locationname=Route 19 |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSTrevor.png |size=150px |prize= 5,100 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 19 |locationname=Route 19 |pokemon=3}} | | | In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Route 19 appeared in Pinsir Changes as one of the locations that and searched to find the Mega Stones for 's and 's . There, they found a pile of motionless Pokémon that had their life energy drained by Team Flare. After moving the Pokémon, Tierno and Shauna obtained the Pinsirite. Trivia Name origin Grande Vallée is French for "great valley". In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=巨谷道路 |fr=Chemin du Val |de=Vallée-Large-Weg |it=Via Valle Larga |es=Senda del Gran Valle |ko=라주발레도로 Large Vallée Doro }} Category:Kalos locations Category:Routes Category:X and Y locations de:Route 19 (Kalos) es:Ruta 19 (Kalos) fr:Route 19 (Kalos) it:Percorso 19 (Kalos) ja:19ばんどうろ (カロス地方) zh:１９号道路（卡洛斯）